Snippets
by TheBlackWallflower
Summary: Random snippets from the lives of the children of war-heroes. To be continued.


**Hi! So this was written for Personality Competition on HPFC, for IllusiveAddictions (who is no longer active, for some reason.) Any way, I'm not too proud of this, so I'm goin to make it a multi-chapter, soon. :P**

**Yeah, yeah, I don't update soon and all, but I will continue to write anyway. Too busy, honestly!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters. Yada, yada, yada!**

* * *

I felt the familiar feeling, as I closed my eyes, holding his hands, and thinking hard about the place I'd never really seen before. Legally. Yes, I'd sneaked into his room countless number of times to share a book, or a Muggle song I'd heard at Aunt Hermione's, but legally, I'd never been there.

Suddenly, I could breathe the fresh air of the lake and as I opened my eyes, saw the scene that took away my breath every single time. Only today, I could see red, and orange and yellow and pale and black leaves, being charioted away, bewitched, to outside their estate. I took a deep breath in, half out of nervousness, and half, marvelling the beauty of what I could see. I slowly let a breath out, and looked at Reese, and smiled, a little nervous.

"It's going to be alright," I whispered. "Of course! It's just… Sometimes they could make you awkward. And I don't want you –" he started. "I'm going to be great, Reese. They are going to love me." I said, more to myself than to him. "Yes, of course."

* * *

"Mum! Dad! We're here," Reese shouted. I was surprised to see how homely Mrs. Nott had decorated her living room. It even had a Muggle television, not dissimilar to the one I'd seen in Aunt Hermione's study. It was playing some song I couldn't recognize, but I instantly liked. I looked around and saw some books in a shelf and went over to read their names. Mrs. Nott had a fabulous collection of Muggle books too. Amongst others, I saw _The Fault in our Stars _and _The Perks of Being a Wallflower, _books I'd grown up reading.

"I love Muggle Literature," said a female voice, and I turned my head too fast, almost losing control of myself. "Oh. Hello, Mrs. Nott," I responded shyly. "Oh, none of that. Call me Regan. Theo!" she called out to her husband. "It's great to meet you!"

* * *

We were now at the dinner table, with Reese sitting opposite to me and Regan and Theo sitting on both our sides. "So," Theo said, "Tell me how it is being the famous Harry Potter's daughter!"

"Dad!" Reese started. I giggled and said, "It's okay, I get that a lot. It's brilliant, actually. As a kid, I would get a lot of free stuff. Chocolates, ice-creams, you name it. After all, I was daddy's little princess. Dad would try to talk me out of accepting them, but what young girl would say no to free chocolates?" At that Regan and Theo laughed out loud. "But as I grew up and went through Hogwarts it was definitely difficult. I had to live up to expectations, not just dad's and mum's, but also James and Al's not to mention my other cousins'. But then I was my mum's daughter," I said. "Do you remember her from school?" I asked. "Of course, dear, she was a little hard to miss," Theo said, laughing. "She was absolutely brilliant and a very gifted witch."

* * *

It had been a long time since we were at the table. I'd learnt a lot about Regan and Theo. I knew Regan loves Muggle literature and loved The Notebook, a Muggle movie. She was just almost obsessed with Muggle things like Granddad Weasley was. I learnt that Theo was absolutely, madly in love with Regan and her little quirks. I learnt that Reese would ask Theo to tell him stories of dad as a kid, and would hero-worship him. I learnt that it wouldn't be too hard to fit into this family.

Reese held my hand as we diapparated to the Hollow. "You know, they loved you," he said. Next in line, your dad. Little princess, don't make it too hard. Butter him up real good, " he joked. How can I not love him!

* * *

**To be continued**

**Do tell me what you think. It shall be updated soon. **


End file.
